Episodios
Episodio 1 1ª Temporada Episodio A:Precisa-se de Ajudante ''Help Wanted'' O Siri Cascudo precisa de um mestre cuca, e Bob esponja se oferece para o cargo e Sr.Sirigueijo pede que ele compre uma espatula hidrodinamica com popa e proa e derepente aparecem achovas e invadem o Siri Cascudo. Episodio B:Assoprador de Recife ''Reef Blower'' Bob encontra uma concha perto de sua casa e tenta retira-la com um assoprador de recife mas acaba atrapalhando seu vizinho o Lula Molusco. Episodio C:Chá em Terra Firme ''Tea at the Treedome'' Bob Esponja foi ate a casa de sua amiga Sandy para tomar cha mas ele não consegiu respirar pois lá não tinha agua. '''Curiosidades''': *O episodio ''Assoprador de Recife'' foi o 1º episodio curto da série *O episodio ''Chá em Terra Firme'' apresentou a esquilo Sandy '''Frases Engraçadas''': *Eles estão destruindo o Siri Cascudo,Lula Molusco;Estou com medo Lula Molusco;eu quero minha mãe,Lula Molusco-''Sr. Sirigueijo'' *Na duvída,levante o dedinho-''Patrick'' Episodio 2 Episodio A:Bolhas de Sabão ''Bubblestand'' Bob Esponja cobra 25 centavos para fazer bolhas e 25 centavos para fazer aulas de bolhas,e com isso Lula Molusco,mostra que brincar com bolhas de sabão é uma idiotice. Episodio B:Calça Rasgada ''Ripped Pants'' Bob rasga sua calça na Lagoa Goo e começa a fazer graça sobre sua calça,deixando todos bravos. '''Curiosidades''': *O episodio ''Calça Rasgada'',foi o 1º a apresentar Larry,a lagosta '''Frases Engraçadas''': *Puuuuuuuuuuu... Bob Esponja como faz uma bolha?-''Patrick'' *Ah,ah,ah é uma girafa-''Patrick quando vê o elefante bolha do Bob Esponja'' *Quem pediu uma calça rasgada???-''Bob Esponja'' *Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee????''Salva-Vidas'' Episodio 3 Episodio A:Caçando Água-Viva ''Jellyfishing'' Bob e Patrick convidam Lula Molusco para caçar água-viva,mas Lula não sabe muito bem. Episodio B:Plankton! ''Plankton!'' Sr.Sirigueijo tem um arquinimigo de nome Plankton e ele usa o Bob para roubar a formula secreta do hamburger de siri,controlando o cerebro dele. '''Curiosidades''': *A Água-Viva Gigante do episodio ''Caçando água-viva'',aparece com chefe no jogo ''Spongebob Squarepants SuperSponge'' '''Frases Engraçadas''': *Oh,tá quente...fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-''Patrick assoprando sopa na cara do Lula Molusco'' *Segura a rede com a sua mão...SEGURA A REDE COM A SUA MÃO!-''Patrick enfiando a rede na mão do Lula Molusco *Seu cabeça-de-bagre,desgraçado...quero dizer...oi,amigo!-''Plankton'' *Você vai me pagar Sr.Sirigueijo,eu fiz faculdade-''Plankton'' *Plankton...99% de maldade,1% de gás liquido-''Computador'' *Agora fedeu mesmo!-''Plankton'' *Eu queria umas fritas-''Plankton'' Episodio 4 Episodio A:Vizinhos Náuticos Terríveis ''Naughty Nautical Neighbors'' Bob e Patrick ficam conversando com bolhas o que atrapalha o Lula Molusco então ele faz com que os dois briguem um com o outro mas o Lula se afoga com um garfo e patrick o salva e depois Bob salva o Lula que quebrou as costas,assim Lula Molusco agora precisa juntar os dois de novo Episodio B:Escola de Pilotagem ''Boating School'' Bob Esponja precisa passar no examee de pilotagem, para isso ele pede cola ao Patrick,mas acontece um pequeno problema. '''Curiosidades''': *O episodio ''Escola de Pilotagem'' apresentou a Sra. Puff '''Frases Engraçadas''': *Patrick é meu melhor amigo...hi,hi,hi-''Bob Esponja'' *Então eu acho que você é feio,amarelo é feio,plll!-''Patrick'' *Ai,eu queria lavar as mãos primeiro-''Patrick'' *E o Patrick,é uma ladrão idiota,ladrão de amigos!!!-''Bob Esponja quebrando o violão'' *Eu posso dizer o nome de 3 de cada...a turma toda esta aqui-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 5 Episodio A:Entrega de Pizza ''Pizza Delivery'' Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco vão entregar uma pizza,mas acabam quase desistindo. Episodio B:Lar Doce Abacaxi ''Home Sweet Pineapple'' Bob Esponja perde sua casa,e para não ir embora precisa se acomodar em outra '''Curiosidades''': *No Episodio,''Lar Doce Abacaxi'' teve a participação especial dos pais do Bob Esponja,(Que eram redondos e não quadrados) '''Frases Engraçadas''': *A Pizza está fria,a Pizza não!-''Lula Molusco'' *Eu ouvi dizer que os pioneiros comiam coral...não acho que era coral,era areia...não lama-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 6 Episodio A:O Homem-Sereia & o Mexilhãozinho ''Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy'' Os super-herois favoritos de Bob Esponja e Patrick,se aposentaram por isso,Bob Esponja precisa fazer com que eles se tornem super-herois outra vez. '''Convidados Especiais(vozes originais)''': *Ernest Borgnine como Homem-Sereia *Tim Conway como Mexilhãozinho Episodio B:Pickles ''Pickles'' Bob Esponja encontra seu arquinimigo Robalo,quando Robalo prova o hamburger de siri finge dizer que esta sem pickles,assim fazendo Bob Esponja se esquecer de fazer hamburger de siri '''Curiosidades''': *O Homem-Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho são uma suposta parodia a Batman e Robin *O Robalo,voltaria a aparecer como Bacalhau no episodio ''D.I.V.E.R.S.Ã.O'' *Neste episodio,a bicicleta com a qual Bob Esponja cozinha,tinha rodas redondas,mas todas as outras bicicletas são de formato de tabuas '''Frases Engraçadas''': *Eu quero um molho cozido com alguas picantes,entre com o pão por cima,pique e faça chorar,deixe a aura sair,fui claro?-''Robalo(Bacalhau)'' Episodio 7 Episodio A:Monitor da Classe ''Hall Monitor'' Bob Esponja vai ser o Monitor da Classe,por isso,pede ajuda ao Patrick. Episodio B:A Festa das Aguas-Vivas ''Jellyfish Jam'' Bob Esponja organiza uma festa com musica,que atrai as Aguas-Vivas,agora ele precisa-se livrar delas,mas vai ser dificil Episodio 8 Episodio A:O Foguete da Sandy ''Sandy's Rocket'' Sandy constroi um foguete para ir a lua,quando Bob Esponja e Patrick entram e ligam o foguete,pensam que estão na lua,mas ainda estão na Fenda do Bikini Episodio B:Botas que Rangem ''Squeaky Boots'' Sr.Sirigueijo dá ao Bob Esponja umas botas que rangem,mas só que isso esta pertubando o Sr.Sirigueijo. '''Curiosidades''': *O episodio ''Botas que Rangem'' foi o 1º a mostrar Perola,a Baleia '''Frases Engraçadas''': *Patrick,você sabe o que é esta coisa aqui?-''Bob Esponja'' *Fedida?-''Patrick'' Episodio 9 Episodio A:Com Calças Naturais ''Nature Pants'' Bob Esponja decide deixar sua vida da cidade para morar com as águas-vivas,mas parece que não deu muito certo. Episodio B:O Dia do Contra ''Opposite Day'' Lula Molusco vai se mudar,e para que a mulher da inspeção aprove,ele precisa fazer com que Bob Esponja se torne uma pessoa normal,o que é impossível. '''Frases Engraçadas''': *Bom Dia,Gary...quero dizer...Boa Noite,Gary-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 10 Episodio A:Choque Cultural ''Culture Shock'' Sr. Sirigueijo vai organizar um show no Siri Cascudo,e o diretor é o Lula Molusco,ccom qual não deixa o Bob Esponja participar do show,mas percebe que o Bob e melhor que ele. Episodio B:D.I.V.E.R.S.Ã.O ''F.U.N'' Bob Esponja sente pena do Plankton por ele ser a pessoa mais odiada da Fenda do Biquini,e tenta se tornar amigo dele,mas Sr. Sirigueijo desconfia. '''Curiosidades''': *O episodio ''Choque Cultural'' deve a participação dos Pais do Bob *O Episodio ''D.I.V.E.R.S.Ã.O'' teve a musica com o mesmo tema '''Frases Engraçadas''': *Puxa,que sentimentos-''Sandy após ouvir as palavras do Gary'' Episodio 11 Episodio A:Bob Músculo Calça Cheia ''MuscleBob BuffPants'' Bob Esponja para se tornar forte,compra musculos infláveis,mas quando chega a hora de testar os músculos,acontece um pequeno problema. Episodio B:Lula Molusco,O Fantasma Abusado ''Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost'' Quando Bob e Patrick pensam que Lula Molusco morreu,ele começa a se aproveitar deles,mas Bob percebe que ele tem que ser enterrado. '''Frases Legais''': *Eu Perdi!-''Patrick'' *Mas não é terca-feira,Patrick-''Bob Esponja'' *Molho Tartaro-''Patrick'' *Todos a ponto!-''Patrick'' *Mas como vamos limpar toda essa bagunça?-''Patrick'' *Facil!É só arrancar esse papel de parede-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 12 Episodio A:O Acompanhante ''The Chaperone'' Perola precisa de um acompanhante no baile,e o Sr. Sirigueijo escolhe o Bob Esponja. Episodio B:O Funcionario do Mês ''Employee of the Month'' Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco disputam para ver quem vai ser o funcionario do mês. '''Curiosidades''': *O Episodio ''O Acompanhante'' tem com musica,''Whit the Sponge'' '''Frases Legais''': *Cai fora,cara de pizza,não ta vendo que eu to dançando a esponja-''Perola'' Episodio 13 Episodio A:Bob Medroso ''Scaredy Pants'' Especial de Halloween.Vai ter uma festa de Halloween no Síri Cascudo,é Bob Esponja quer ficar assustador,por isso pede ajuda ao Patrick. '''Convidado Musical Especial''': *The Ghastly Ones Episodio B:Virei um Gary Adolescente ''I Was a Teenage Gary'' Bob sai para o Festival das Águas-vivas,e deixa Lula tomando conta do Gary,que esquece de dar comida a ele,quando Lula vai aplicar o Plasma de Caracol no Gary,aplica sem querer no Bob,o transformando em caracol. '''Curiosidades''': *O episodio ''Bob Medroso'' apresentou o Holândes Voador. Episodio 14 Episodio A:SB-129 ''SB-129'' Lula Molusco,para escapar de Bob e Patrick,se esconde no ''frezzer'',entrando nos seguintes tempos: *Futuro-Onde tudo e cromado e ele e apresentado ao Esponjatrón e o Patricktrón. *Pré-Historia-Onde ele conhece Bob e Patrick das cavernas. *Lugar Nenhum-Onde ele fica SOZINHO!!!!!! Episodio B:Karatecas Fatiadores ''Karate Choppers'' Sr.Sirigueijo diz que se Bob continuar a lutar Karatê,ele vai ser despedido. '''Curiosidades''': *Quando Lula Molusco volta ao Passado, Bob e Patrick das cavernas voltariam a aparecer de formas diferentes como Bobi Sponga e Patá *No episodio ''Karatecas Fatiadores'',se apresenta o esporte favorito de Bob e Sandy. '''Frases Legais''': *Claro!Todas as 486!-''Esponjatrón'' *Oi,Patricktrón-''Esponjatrón'' *Ops,esse era o abridor de latas,tente a dá direita-''Esponjatrón'' *Será que o Sr.Sirigueijo luta Karatê-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 15 Episodio A:Hora do Sono ''Sleepy Time'' Bob Esponja vai dormir e estava sonhado que ganhou sua carteira de motorista,mas saindo de seu sonho,resolveu invaidr o sonho dos outros: *''Gary''-Que Gary era uma pessoa bem inteligente, e tinha uma bibloteca *''Patrick''-Que ele estava num cavalo-marinho de brinquedo movido a moeda *''Lula Molusco''-Que ele estava cantando para o rei em um coro *''Sandy''-Que ela estava pulando de um avião para cair de para-quedas em um alvo *''Perola''-Um paraiso encantado onde ela tomava chá com bichinhos de pelucia *''Sr. Sirigueijo''-Que ele estava pegando o ''Moby Dolar'' *''Plankton''-Que ele estava destruindo a Fenda do Biquini Episodio B:Espuma ''Suds'' Bob Esponja pega uma doença chamada,Espuma,e Patrick tenta convence-lo a não ir ao medico. '''Curiosidades''': *''Moby Dolar'' é uma clara parodia a ''Moby Dick'' *A doença que Bob pega,chamada de Espuma é parodia a Gripe '''Frases Engraçadas''': *Cuidado com seus olhos curiosos,pequeno molusco-''Bob Esponja'' *Cuidado com seus olhos curiosos,pequeno porifero-''Gary'' *Ah,que pena era minha ultima moeda-''Patrick'' *Não um para...medico-''Sandy'' *Ei,me conta aquela do Peru denovo-''Rei'' *Essa musíca é tão bonita,que eu tenho medo que minhas lágrimas manchem meu casaco-''Telespectador'' *Os rapazes não entem a sofisticação de um chá,serto Sr. Chato-''Perola'' *Acho que ele entendeu o recado,hehehe-''Bob Esponja'' *Não,não na cara não-''Plankton *Alguém tem uma moeda aí?-''Patrick'' *Não toque em mim,estou esterializado-''Patrick'' Episodio 16 Episodio A:Dia de São Valentim ''Valentine's Day'' É dia de São Valentim e por isso Bob tem um presente para Patrick,mas por causa do atraso,Bob tem que enrolar Patrick. Episodio B:O Papel ''The Paper'' Bob Esponja encontra um papel e faz de tudo com ele,deixando Lula Molusco com inveja '''Frases Legais''': *Bob Esponja você está aí???não se preocupe eu vou te tirar dai amigão!-''Patrick falando com a pedra'' *Mmmmmm...ahhhh...Puuuuuuuu!!!!-''Voz desconhecida que fala quando Bob e Lula formam origami pela boca'' Episodio 17 Episodio A:Sim.Capitão! ''Arrgh!'' Após jogarem o jogo do Hôlandes Voador,Bob,Patrick e Sr. Sirigueijo decidem procurar o tesouro perdido. Episodio B:Fenda da Pedra ''Rock Bottom'' Bob Esponja depois de ir no Mundo da Luva,pega o ônibus para Fenda da Pedra,agora precisa esperar até passar o ônibus da Fenda do Bikini '''Curiosidades''': *Fenda da Pedra e Hôlandes Voador tiveram participação com fase e chefe no jogo ''SpongeBob Squarepants SuperSponge'' '''Frases Legais''': *Eu sou tão leal,que não tomo banho faz semanas-''Patrick'' *Eu cconsegui luvinhas para meu show com luvas-''Patrick'' *Balas de luva!Puahh,que gosto de luva-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 18 Episodio A:Texas ''Texas'' Sandy sente falta do Texas,e quer voltar pra lá,mas Bob precisa impedi-lá. '''Aparição Musical Especial''': *Junior Brown Episodio B:Passos Pequeninos '''Walking Small'' Plankton se sente arrasado por não ter amgigos e por ser imprestavel,por isso Bob tenta anima-lo. '''Curiosidades''': *No episodio ''Texas'' teve uma pequena apresentação do Fininho que voltaria a aparecer no episodio ''O Incômodo'' Episodio 19 Episodio A:Primeiro de Abril ''Fools in April'' É 1º de Abril e Bob se diverte,quando Lula Molusco tenta fazer ele parar,acaba deixando ele triste. Episodio B:A Espatula de Netuno ''Neptune's Spatula'' Bob arranca a espatula de Netuno e com isso,tem que participar em um campeonato com ele pra ver quem é o melhor fazedor de hamburgeres. '''Convidado Especial(Voz original)''': *John O'Hurley como Rei Netuno '''Curiosidades''': *Quando Bob arranca a espatula,surge uma parodia a Espada do Rei Arthur Episodio 20 Episodio A:Anzóis ''Hooky'' Os anzois chegam a cidade,quando Bob vê Patrick brincar,vai também,mas Sr.Sirigueijo diz que é uma má ideia. '''Aparição Especial''': *John Lurie *Jim Jarmusch Episodio B:O Homem-Sereia & o Mexilhãozinho II ''Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II'' Bob Esponja vence um consurso,onde ele ganha uma conha que chama,o Homem-Sereia e ao Mexilhãozinho para salav-lo,mas Bob acaba se aproveitando disso. '''Convidados Especiais(Voz original)''': *Ernest Borgnine *Tim Conway *Charles Nelson Reilly '''Frases Legais''': *Ah,mas eu tava de dedos cruzados-''Patrick'' *Você não tem dedos,Patrick-''Bob Esponja'' *Alô,alguém tem um abridor de lata,aí?-''Patrick dentro de um lata'' Episodio 21 2ªTemporada Episodio A:Sapatos Desamarrados ''Your Shoe's Untied'' Os sapatos de Bob ficam desamarrados,mas ele se esqueçe de como e que se amarra. Episodio B:O Dia de Folga do Lula Molusco ''Squid's Day Off'' Depois de um acidente, Sr Siriqueijo é levado para o hospital. E Lula Molusco fica como chefe do local, com isso ele resolve tirar um dia de folga e deixar o Bob Esponja cuidando sozinho do restaurante, mas com receio que Bob Esponja destrua o restaurante Lula Molusco acaba voltando pra lá diversas vezes no mesmo dia. '''Curiosidades''': *No episodio ''Sapatos Dessamarrados'' teve a canção ''Laço Laçado'' criada por Ween Episodio 22 Episodio A:Está Cheirando Alguma Coisa ''Something Smells'' Bob toma um Sunday com Cebola,e pensa que está ficando feio,mas na verdade,é o horrivel cheiro da cebola que afugenta as pessoas. Episodio B:Nas Botas do Chefe ''Bossy Boots'' Pérola arruma um trabalho de verão no Siri cascudo.perola modifica todo o siri cascudo, e os negócios começam a ir de mal a pior. Sr Sirigueijo odeia o fato de estar perdendo dinheiro, mas ele não pode despedir a sua filha pois poderia quebrar o coração dela! Mas o que ele não sabe é que Pérola tem tentado de tudo para ser despedida desde o princípio. '''Participação Musical Especial''': *The Capsules '''Frases Legais''': *Era uma vez um mexilhão feio,ele era tão feio,mas tão feio,que todo ,mundo morreu!Acabou-''Patrick'' Episodio 23 Episodio A:O Grande Fracassado Cor-de-Rosa ''Big Pink Loser'' Patrick está triste porque ele não ganhou nenhum prêmio. Bob esponja sugere que ele consiga um trabalho no Siri cascudo, e o Patrick consegue. Claro que, ele não pode fazer nada direito... até que ele começa a imitar exatamente tudo o que Bob esponja faz. E eu quero dizer TUDO. Episodio B:O Amigo da Bolha ''Bubble Buddy'' Num dia,Bob Esponja vai a casa de Patrick e descobre que ele saiu então decide ir a casa da Sandy mas ela também não esta em casa, logo ele decidi criar um amigo feito de bolha. Ele leva o seu novo amigo ao Siri Cascudo, a Lagoa Goo, em todos lugares. Ele acaba aborrecendo todo mundo. Episodio 24 Episodio A:Morrendo por uma Torta ''Dying for Pie'' É aniversario dos funcionarios do Siri Cascudo,e Lula Molusco dá para Bob Esponja uma torta que sem ele saber é uma bobmba que explode ao pôr-do-sol no intestino de algúem,então Lula decide passar os ultimos momentos junto ao Bob. Episodio B:Imitação de Carangueijo ''Imitation Krabs'' Plâncton cria uma duplicata de robótica do Sr Sirigueijo, usando-a para enganar Bob Esponja para lhe dar a fórmula secreta do Hambúrguer de siri . Com verdadeiro Sr Sirigueijo pelo local, não será muito fácil para o plâncton conseguir isso. '''Curiosidades''': *No episodio ''Morrendo por uma Torta'',quando Bob Esponja mexe no coração do Lula(Literalmente),causa pôlemica ao episodio. '''Frases Legais''': *Todas as coisas legais,eu escrevi em vermelho-''Bob Esponja'' *Está tudo em vermelho-''Lula Molusco'' *Raviole,raviole,me dá a formiole-''Sr.Sirigueijo(Plankton)'' Episodio 25 Episodio A:A Lagartinha ''Wormy'' Sandy vai sair pra viajar e deixa Bob e Patrick,cuidando dos animais da Sandy,principalmente a lagartinhas,que depois se transforma numa borboleta(ou monstro com Bob chama),assustando a todos na Fenda do Bikini. Episodio B:O Hamburger Decepiconante ''Patty Hype'' Os negocios no Siri Cascudo vão mal,quando Bob tem a ideia de vender Hamburgeres Coloridos,Sr. Sirigueijo ri,mas quando são um sucesso Sr. Sirigueijo quer a venda pra ele. Episodio 26 Episodio A:Beijos da Vovó ''Grandma's Kisses'' Bob é humilhado pelas pessoas do Siri Cascudo,por causa dos beijos que sua vovó dá nele,quando resolve se tornar adulto,percebe que é uma má ideia. '''Participação Especial(Voz original)''': *Marion Ross como Vovó Calça Quadrada Episodio B:Cidade de Lula ''Squidville'' Lula resolve se mudar pra outro lugar,longe de Bob e Patrick,mas ele acaba sentindo saudade deles. Episodio 27 Episodio A:Uma Semana Antes da Hibernação ''Pre-Hibernation Week'' Antes da Sandy entrar em hibernação,ela decide passar sua ultima semana,brincando com o Bob,quando Bob percebe que as brincadeiras da Sandy são perigosas,resolve fugir. '''Convidado Musical Especial''': *Pantera Episodio B:Vida de Crime ''Life of Crime'' Bob e Patrick,após terem roubado um balão que era de graça,pensam que são criminosos e precisam fugir da policia. Episodio 28 Episodio A:Natal Quem? ''Christmas Who?'' Episodio Especial de Natal.Sandy ensina Bob tudo sobre o Natal,quando ele espera a chegada do Papai Noel,ele não vem,como Bob está triste Lula resolve alegra-lo se vestindo de Papai Noel,mas acaba dando todos os seus móveis para as pessoas. '''Curiosidades''': *O episodio durou 1 hora. *O fato do Papai Noel estar em baixo d'agua,foi adiquirido a muitos episodios,essa possibilidade. Episodio 29 Episodio A:Sobrevivência dos Idiotas ''Survival of the Idiots'' É dia de hibernação de Sandy,Bob e Patrick vão visitada,mas não percebem o perigo que isso pode causar. Episodio B:Descartado ''Dumped'' Gary começa a gostar do Patrick,se esquecendo de Bob,que tena arrumar outro bichinho,mas não teve chance. Episodio 30 Episodio A:Pilotar Sem Saber Não Vai ''No Free Rides'' Sra. puff não quer agüentar o Bob esponja durante outro ano estudando em sua escola, dessa forma ela deixa que ele passe sem nenhum esforço dando-lhe um credito extra. Quando Bob esponja ganha um barco, ela tenta roubar o barco do bob esponja para impedir que ele cometa um acidente. Episodio B:Sou o Seu Maior Fã ''I'm Your Biggest Fanatic'' Bob esponja conhece Kevin, um pepino de mar que comanda o clube de caça a água viva da Fenda do Biquíni. O Kevin e a quadrilha dele pensam que Bob esponja é um pateta, e o levam-no para caçar água viva com eles assim eles podem o assistir o pobre bob esponja ser picado pelas águas vivas... Episodio 31 Episodio A:Homem-Sereia & Mexilhãozinho III ''Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III'' Homem sereia e Mechilhãozinho saem de ferias e deixam Bob Esponja e Patrick cuidado do seu esconderijo secreto. Bob Esponja e Patrick acabam encontrando um grande inimigo do Homem sereia congelado, e eles resolvem liberta-lo. '''Covidados Especiais''': *Ernest Borgnine como Homem-Sereia *Tim Conway como Mexilhãozinho *John Rhys Davies como Homem-Raio Episodio B:Piadas de Esquilo ''Squirrel Jokes'' Bob Esponja participa de um show de piadas no Siri Cascudo,quando percebe que suas piadas são sem-graça,conta uma com esquilos,deixando Sandy furiosa. Episodio 32 Episodio A:Pressão ''Pressure'' Bob,Patrick,Lula,Sirigueijo e Sandy competem pra vem quem são as melhores criaturas:as marinhas ou as terraqueas Episodio B:O Amendoim do Barulho ''The Smoking Peanut'' Bob joga um amendoim em uma ostra que chora o dia inteiro,mas Bob se sente mais arrasado,por ele ser o culpado. Episodio 33 Episodio A:Marujo Na Marra ''Shanghaied'' Quando Bob esponja, Patrick e Lula Molusco tropeçam nos restos do navio afundado do holandês Voador, o holandês os força a se tornar parte da tripulação fantasmagórica dele para sempre. e é claro que ele está cometendo um engano, certo? Episodio B:O Banho do Gary ''Gary Takes a Bath'' Bob Esponja tenta por diversas maneiras fazer com que Gary tome banho, mas no final das contas quem tomara o banho o Gary ou Bob Esponja? Episodio 34 Episodio A:Bem-Vindo ao Balde de Lixo ''Welcome to the Chum Bucket'' Sr. Sirigueijo perde Bob Esponja em um jogo com o Plankton,que faz com que Bob trabalhe pra ele,mas Bob sente saudade do Siri Cascudo. Episodio B:Frankenrabisco ''Frankendoodle'' Bob Esponja encontra um lápis de desenhar,quando faz uma versão rabisco sua,acaba a tornando real,que causa um caos total,na Fenda do Bikini. '''Curiosidades''': *As vezes em alguns episodios ,a tradução dá errado e ao invés de Balde de Lixo fica Balde Camarada. Episodio 35 Episodio A:A Caixa Secreta ''The Secret Box'' Bob Esponja vê a caixa secreta de Patrick e está disposto a fazer de tudo para ver o que tem dentro. Episodio B:Doidos Pela Banda ''Band Geeks'' Lula Molusco encontra seu rival de escola,Squillian Franciscon(as vezes,Squillian Imaginoso),ele e diz que tem uma banda,por isso,Lula precisa montar uma para intimidar o Squillian. Episodio 36 Episodio A:Turno Macabro ''Graveyard Shift'' Sr. Sirigueijo tem a ideia de ter um Siri Cascudo 24 horas,e para botar medo,Lula conta a Bob a historia do Zé do Picadinho. Episodio B:Amor Cascudo ''Krusty Love'' Sr. Sirigueijo está apaixonado pela Sra.Puff,é para conquista-la vai pedindo a Bob pra comprar presentes. '''Curiosidades''': *O episodio ''Turno Macabro'' tem uma pequena participação do Nosferatu Episodio 37 Episodio A:Delonga ''Procrastination'' Bob precisa fazer uma redação,mas acaba dormindo e tendo um terrivel pesadelo. Episodio B:Sou Pelos Idiotas ''I'm with Stupid'' Patrick vai receber a visita de seus pais,e para não pensarem que Patrick e a pessoa mais burra da Terra,Bob finge ser idiota,mas Patrick acaba se aproveitando e humilhando-o '''Curosidades''': *Esse foi o 1º episodio que apresentou os pais do Patrick Episodio 38 Episodio A:Boca de Marinheiro ''Sailor Mouth'' Bob e Patrick descobrem um palavrão,mas Sr.Sirigueijo os pribe de falar esses palavrões. Episodio B:Artista Desconhecido ''Artist Unknown'' Lula Molusco arruma um trabalho de professor de arte no centro de naufrágio. Bob Esponja torna-se um aluno e acaba virando um artista melhor que seu professor Lula Molusco. Lula Molusco fala que Bob não tem nenhum talento e deveria abandonar esse curso, mas os planos do Lula Molusco vão por água abaixo quando um colecionador de artes deseja comprar um dos trabalhos artísticos do Bob Esponja. Episodio 39 Episodio A:Caçador de Água-Viva ''Jellyfish Hunter'' Depois de varias pessoas experimentarem o Hambúrguer de Siri com Geléia de Água Viva criado pelo Bob Esponja, Sr Siriqueijo faz com que Bob Esponja capture todas as águas-vivas, os planos do Sr Sirigueijo são retirar toda a geléia das águas-vivas para vender no Siri Cascudo. Episodio B:Os Jogos do Mestre-Cuca ''The Fry Cook Games'' Chegou o dia das olimpíadas anuais dos cozinheiros. Como sempre, a batalha principal é o Siri Cascudo contra o Balde de Lixo. Depois que Bob Esponja não deixa o Patrick competir dizendo que ele não é um cozinheiro, o Patrick fica zangado e consegue um emprego no Balde de Lixo, e trabalha para Plankton contra Bob Esponja e o Sr. Sirigueijo. Episodio 40 Episodio A:Lula em Greve ''Squid on Strike'' Lula e Bob,formam uma greve contra o Siri Cascudo,mas não está dando certo. Episodio B:Sandy,Bob Esponja e a Minhoca ''Sandy,SpongeBob,and the Worm'' Uma minhoca gigante está atacando a Fenda do Bikini,Sandy resolve acabar com ela,mas Bob tenta convence-la a não ir. 3ª Temporada Episodio 41 Episodio A:Algas cada vez mais verdes ''The Algae's Always Greener'' Plankton acha que a vida do Sr. Sirigueijo é melhor que a dele,então ele decidade trocar de lugar com o Sr. Sirigueijo,mas ele percebe que é pior que a dele. Episodio B:Salva-Vidas Bob em Serviço ''SpongeGuard on Duty'' Leary pensa que Bob é salva-vidas,por causa do creme de sorvete em seu nariz,mas quando Bob percebe que salva-vidas tem que entrar na agua,começa a lamentar por isso. '''Curiosidades''': *Há uma estranha possibilidade de Bob ter medo de nadar,pois ele já está na água. '''Frases Legais''': *Ah,torta de carne holografica,de novo?-''Plankton'' *Eu odeio deixar você,Karem,mas sabe como dizem:cobra que não anda,não engole sapo-''Plankton'' *Lula Molusco,cadê você?Me porteja com a sua testa-''Sr. Sirigueijo'' *Tchauzinho,Camarrão-''Sr.Sirigueijo'' *Ei,Lula Molusco,posso te ver por essa janelinha-''Bob Esponja'' *Ei,você me pegou,bem ao menos por de baixo dos panos,lá vai seu hamburger fedorento-''Sirigueijo(Tá escrito certo)'' Episodio 42 Episodio A:Clube do Bob Esponja ''Club SpongeBob'' Lula Molusco,entra no clube do Bob Esponja,quando percebe que é chato,tenta sair,mas acaba soltando a corda,e levando eles pra um lugar deserto. Episodio B:O Meu Belo Cavalo-Marinho ''My Pretty Seahorse'' Bob encontra um cavalo-marinho e dá o nome de Mystery(Misterio,em português),mas percebe que ele deve ser livre. '''Frases Legais''': *Hum,faça um desejo,querida-''Peixe'' *Eh,você podia ser careca e ter um nariz grande-''Patrick'' *Eu devia ter dado o nome de Roby,pra ele-''Bob Esponja'' *O que foi que eu perdi-''Velho Jeinks'' Episodio 43 Episodio A:Só uma Mordida ''Just One Bite'' Quando Lula disse que nunca comeu Hamburger de Siri,Bob tenta lhe oferecer,mas não aceita,quando Lula percebe que é gostoso,faz de tudo pra comer outro. Episodio B:O Incômodo ''The Bully'' Um novo aluno,chamado Fininho,chega a Escola de Pilotagem de Bob,que diz que vai chutar o ''traseiro'' do Bob,deixando o apavorado. '''Curiosidades''': *Fininho já participou do episodio ''O Texas'' '''Frases Legais''': *Isso demostra alguma dúvida?-''Lula Molusco'' *Depois quer que eu saia dançando com o Patrick-''Lula Molusco'' *Desculpe,Patrick-''Bob Esponja'' *Eu não disse nem duas palavra pro cara...1...2 oh,não são 6-''Bob Esponja'' *E sou eu,oi Mairo,eu quero uma grande,com azeitona e...-''Patrick'' *Sou eu Bob Esponja-''Bob Esponja'' *Tá trabalhando no Castelo da Pizza,agora?-''Patrick'' *E vou deixar o pote de agua do Gary por Gary e as cortinas pra...-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 44 Episodio A:O Hamburger Perigoso ''Nasty Patty'' O Inspetor de Sáude vai ao Siri Cascudo,quando Sr. Sirigueijo pensa que ele é um inspetor de saude falso e vai só pra comer de graça,dão a ele um hamburger nojento,depois de revelado que ele não é falso,Bob e Sr. Sirigueijo pensam que mataram ele,por isso tentam esconde-lo dos policiais. Episodio B:A Caixa Idiota ''Idiot Box'' Bob compra uma televisão somente para brincar na caixa,Lula acha isso uma idiotice,mas quando a caixa começa a fazer barulhos reais,Lula tenta descobrir como eles fazem os sons. '''Frases Legais''': *Em que posso ser útil?.lindão.-''Bob Esponja'' *Vai ser o seu fim,vai ser o meu fim,e o pior de tudo vai o meu fim-''Sr. Sirigueijo'' *Otímo,então só precisa de uma caixa-''Patrick'' *Não deu pra comprar presente,mas eu te trouxe essa caixa-''Peixe'' Episodio 45 Episodio A:O Homem-Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho IV ''Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV'' Homem-Sereia ao fugir de Bob,acaba deixando cair seu cinturão magico,quando Bob pega e começa a usar,acaba sem-querer,encolhendo todos da Fenda do Bikini. Episodio B:Criando Tempo ''Doing Time'' Sra.Puff e Bob estavam fazendo teste de pilotagem,mas acabam atraindo a atenção da policia,com isso a Sra.Puff começa a se perguntar,''Onde foi que eu errei?'',depois ela começa a ter sonhos e pesadelos. '''Curiosidades''': *No episodio ''O Homem-Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho IV'',Sandy aparece quebrando os ossos do Bob,mas Esponja não tem ossos! '''Frases Legais''': *Se quiser ser como eu,tem que deixar lugar pra repitir-''Homem-Sereia'' *...Mas tem que ser alguem do tamanho dele...como esse pickles,viu?eles gostam um do outro-''Patrick'' *Sabe o que e engraçado?o meu pickles saiu de um vidro como este,e agora entrou em outro de novo,ah,acho que tem alguma ligação-''Patrick'' Episodio 46 Episodio A:Efeito Bola de Neve ''Snowball Effect'' Um ''iceberg'' pousa na Fenda do Bikini,fazendo com que chegue a neve,assim Bob ensina Patrick a fazer bolas de neve,para eles brincarem. Episodio B:O Lixo do Carangueijo ''One Krab's Trash'' Sr. Sirigueijo monta uma venda caseira,e Bob compra um chapeu dele,quando Sr. Sirigueijo descobre que com aquele bone poderia ganhar 1.000.000,tenta fazer de tudo para pega-lo de Bob. Episodio 47 Episodio A:Como na TV ''As Seen on TV'' Bob Esponja após fazer o comercial do Siri Cascudo,acha que ficou famoso,com o qual esquece de qual e sua profissão:mestre-cuca Episodio B:Dá Para Economizar uma Moeda? ''Can You Spare a Dime?'' Sr. Sirigueijo perdeu sua primeira moeda,e acusa o Lula Molusco de ter roubado,com isso ele se demite do Siri Cascudo,e Bob decide deixar ele morar em sua casa,mas o Lula está se aproveitando de Bob. Episodio 48 Episodio A:Pirralho não Entra ''No Wennies Allowed'' Bob Esponja quer entrar no Salão do Salgado,mas Red não deixa por que Bob e um pirralho. Episodio B:O Retorno do Squillian ''Squillian Returns'' Lula mentiu para Squillian,dizendo que ele tinha um Restaurante Cinco Estrelas,mas ele é só o caixa,por isso precisa transformar o Siri Cascudo em um restaurante chique em 20 minutos. Episodio 49